Amor en las venas
by Pinku19
Summary: One-shot. Petición especial de una querida lectora: NayellyTomoko123, muchas gracias por seguirme! :* Se conocieron en la facultad de medicina, pero sus caminos se separaron...Ahora el destino los volvió a juntar pero...¿Será todo como antes? ¿Quedará algún rencor? Pero lo más importante...¿Triunfará el amor o usarán la bandera blanca? ¡Porfa pasen y lean!


**¡HOLA MINNA! ¿Qué tal todo? Bueno, aquí os traigo un One-shot especial, ya que es una petición de una querida lectora. Muchas gracias **_**Nayelly Tomoko123 **_**por depositar en mí tu confianza y pedirme una historia, si alguna vez te gustaría( a ti a otro lector/ora) otra no dudes en pedírmelo, porque dentro de mis posibilidades lo haré lo mejor que sepa. Aprecio mucho esto de verdad OwO Y lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero entre que estoy en los días de exámenes y tal…Uff pero bueno, gracias a ti y a todos mis seguidores por estar ahí cada día, en cada nueva historia que creo; porque me hacéis muy feliz…Y ahora a disfrutar :***

*Pensamiento de los personajes*

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo les doy vida gracias a ustedes :D**

_**Amor en las venas**_

6 años atrás….

_Una peli-negra corría por el pasillo de la facultad de medicina, agotada tanto física cómo mentalmente. Hacía ya muchos días que no podía descansar bien y eso se debía a algo…o mejor dicho alguien que se aparecía en sus sueños. Exacto, el mismo chico que conoció al principio del curso, sí…Ruka Nogi, el hombre por el que suspiraba en cada esquina, y que ella pensaba que no notaba su mera existencia…*¡Basta ya Hotaru! ¡Concéntrate en correr más rápido y déjate de amoríos unilaterales!*_

_-Dios mío…Que me dé tiempo a entregarlo-jadeaba torciendo la esquina-No puedo llegar tar-¡ZAS! Chocó fuertemente con algo duró y cayó al suelo-¡Ai! Qué daño me he hecho._

_-¡Oh lo siento! ¿Hotaru verdad?, Iba corriendo como un loco-ofreciéndole la mano. En ese momento ella alzó la cabeza…y lo vio, ni siquiera se preguntó cómo sabía su nombre...Qué más daba, si él, Ruka, ese rubio sexy y atractivo que podía doblegar a su voluntad con sólo una mirada al sexo femenino y parte del masculino; estaba sonriéndole con esa sonrisa perfecta que lo caracterizaba._

_-Ahh…ehh…-balbuceó sonrojada-Sí, yo también lo siento, e-es que tengo que presentar un trabajo y…-aceptando su mano-¡Dios el trabajo! Lo siento Ruka, me tengo que ir-empezando a correr._

_-¡¿Nos volveremos a ver Imai?!-gritó el rubio sonrojado._

_-*¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?*-¡No lo dudes Nogi!-con una sonrisa._

_Después de ese suceso nos encontramos una, otra y otra vez más…Comenzamos a salir y…yo irremediablemente me enamoré de él…Sus sentimientos correspondían los míos y…llegó ese día…Ese fatídico y horroroso día. Estábamos en el césped de un parque un domingo por la tarde cuando de pronto me confesó algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas._

_-Hotaru-susurró acariciándole la mano con el pulgar-Tengo algo que decirte._

_-¿Qué es cariño?-acurrucándose todavía más en el cuerpo de su novio, apoyado en un árbol._

_-He encontrado trabajo-bajando la mirada._

_-¿¡En serio Ruka!?-emocionada-Eso es genial, acabamos de finalizar al fin la carrera y ya te están ofreciendo trabajo-con una sonrisa que perdió en un segundo-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contento?_

_-No es eso…Es sólo que-mirándola a los ojos-Me solicitan en Barcelona._

_-¿Q-qué?-exhaló-¿B-Barcelona? P-pero…¿Eso está lejos, no?-cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, escrutándole el rostro._

_-Desgraciadamente sí…Pero si no lo acepto…-tragando saliva-esto es lo que siempre he querido en la vida pero…¡Joder no quiero perderte!-frustrado._

_-M-mira cariño-negándose a llorar-N-no pasa nada-se maldijo mentalmente por tartamudear-Es tu oportunidad y-y t-tienes que…-acariciándole la cara con las manos-Tienes que…-comenzó a llorar._

_-Mi amor…-abrazándola-Dime que me quede y lo haré…sólo dilo-susurró contra su pelo._

_-Ruka-se tragó sus sentimientos y su "egoísmo"-Persigue tu sueño-se soltó de su agarre y se levantó-Te amo, nunca lo olvides…Cuando lo hayas alcanzado vuelve, y ámame, tómame y nunca me dejes escapar-le besó tiernamente unos segundos y cuando se apartó, él le agarró la nunca y le dio un beso más profundo, más apasionado._

_-Te lo prometo Hotaru-con su frente unida a la de ella mirándola a los ojos-volveré y te volveré a enamorar porque yo…te amo preciosa y siempre lo haré-en ese instante ella echó a correr y ya no volvió a saber de ella._

En la actualidad…

-Ufff-suspiró una castaña-¿No estás cansada Hota-chan?-girándose para ver a su amiga que estaba empanada-¡Ey!-le pasó una mano enfrente de su cara.

-S-sí dime Mikan-saliendo de su embobamiento *¿Por qué habré recordado eso justo ahora?*

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras cari?-mirándola angustiada.

-¿Eh?-enjuagándose las lágrimas-N-no sé…jajaja

-Hotaru tu risa es más falsa que una moneda de tres euros…-acusadoramente.

-Suspiro-He vuelto a pensar en él-girando la cara hacia el quirófano-Dentro de un rato operarán al señor Ibáñez ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí…-mirando hacia la puerta-¡No me cambies de tema! Tsk…-Abrazándola-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo no?

-Lo sé-y esa era una cosa que le encantaba de su amiga Mikan…Siempre podía contar con ella para todo. Desde que…_él_ se fue de su vida, Mikan siempre había estado ahí para ella y lo mismo iba para la castaña.

-Aunque tú lo sigas amando…Ais no sé, creo que deberías olvidarte un poco de ese hombre…¿Por qué no te vienes esta noche a la discoteca conmigo y Sumire? Es viernes y nos dan la noche libre-ofreció.

-No quiero conocer a otros…sólo quiero estar con él…

-P-pero Hota-chan…tú no sabes si él ya ha-

-No sigas por favor…Me da igual si él ya ha rehecho su vida-mintió-Yo todavía no puedo, pero por distraerme un poco iré…-suspiró.

-¡Bien! Pues vamos directamente a casa y nos arreglamos allí, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo pero no nos quedaremos hasta muy tard-

-¡Enfermeras, vayan al quirófano 3!-Sonó por el audífono.

-El deber nos llama cari-dijo la castaña a su amiga.

-Exacto…pero sólo el deber es el que llama…-resignada fue caminando hacia su destino.

_**Camino al hospital de Valencia…**_

-Madre mía que atasco-resopló un azabache-Te dije que saliéramos antes tío.

-Ya…-Pero se había quedado dormido pensando en…*_Hotaru_* Ese nombre hacía palpitar a su corazón y calentarse a su cuerpo-Lo siento.

-Bueno, a mí me da igual hombre, pero alegra esa cara que al fin vuelves aquí-con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto-medio alegre-Al fin la podré ver de nuevo…Mi Hotaru…

-Dios que cursi no vuelvas a hacer eso jajajaja

-Capullo-pegándole en el hombro-Ya verás cuando te enamores que te pasará igual.

-El gran Natsume Hyuuga no se enamorará tan fácilmente tsk, las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies y no al revés-con una sonrisa triunfal y arrogante.

-Qué egocéntrico por dios…-tocándose el puente de la nariz intentando no reírse.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el hospital al que nos han transferido?-comenzó a avanzar por el carril-Joder al fin…

-Pues se llama La Fe. Se supone que lo han construido y está reformado y tal…-con desgana.

-Umm…Oye Ruka, ¿tú nunca has pensado que ella ya ha podido rehacer su vida con otro…?

-Antes muerto-enfadado-Es sólo imaginarla con otro hombre y…uff no puedo soportarlo, la sigo amando como el primer día, si es que no más…-observando por la ventana-Mira ya se ve el hospital…Por cierto Natsume…Gracias por acompañarme a Valencia, sé que en Barcelona habías hecho tu ida y eso pero…en serio gracias-sonriendo agradecido.

-No te preocupes rubio de bote, para eso están los amigos.

-¡¿A quién llamas tú rubio de bote?! Copia barata de vampiro tsk…

-¿Copia barata de…? ¿Qué coño Ruka?-intentando no carcajearse. Ciertamente su amigo no era para poner motes o insultos.

-Pues porque tienes lo ojos rojos…¿es que no es obvio?-con media sonrisita-_Señor playboy._

-No digas eso…-dijo buscando plaza de aparcamiento en el parking del hospital.

-Si es la verdad…

-Cómo te he dicho antes las mujeres son las que me buscan, yo no hago nada; siempre tengo a alguien esperando enfrente de mi puerta para salir y…bueno, ya me entiendes…Por cierto esta noche quiero ir de juerga-Maniobrando para aparcar.

-Cómo no…De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez.

-Ruka…tío, naciste viejo, tienes 24 años y no has vivido la vida desde los 22…Están en la flor de la juventud y…Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no has estado con ninguna mujer…en privado-La cara de su amigo enrojeció hasta convertirse en un tomate andante.

-No te importa-Bajando del coche-Vamos que tenemos que hablar con el que mande en este sitio…

-Vale vale…Lo que yo decía…-susurró pero fue escuchado y golpeado con una colleja en la nuca-Serás…

-Por marujo-y se carcajeó. Natsume hizo lo mismo ya que no le importó, notó a su amigo rubio más feliz porque cómo no…Ella estaba ahí…

**Después de una hora en el interior del hospital…**

-¡Oh pero qué preciosidades tenemos aquí Romeo!-exclamó un castaño.

-Dios mío cada día estáis más guapas chicas-silbó el pelinegro.

-Sí sí…gracias Romeo-comentó Mikan-Por cierto Aidan, la baba se te escurre mirando a Hota-chan, ten cuidado o las camillas se resbalarán cuando vayamos rápido.

-Mikan-susurró la pelinegra-Tampoco hace falta que le hables así, yo…

-Oh mi querida Hotaru está defendiéndome…-acercándose a ella-¿Esta noche quieres que salgamos a divertirnos?-con mirada lujuriosa.

-*Se acabó*-pensó Hotaru. Y paró a su amiga cuando ésta iba a pegarle al chico-Mira Aidan, te lo he explicado un montón de veces ¿vale? No quiero absolutamente nada contigo, sólo una amistad, que por cierto como sigas así tampoco existirá-y cogiendo del hombro a su amiga se dio media vuelta.

- J-ó-d-e-t-e –le dijo Mikan a Aidan sacándole la lengua. Se oyó una sonora carcajada que venía de la esquina de ese mismo pasillo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-cuestionó Romeo-Mi adorada Mikan ¿esta noche quedamos?…- mandándole besos al aire por donde ella se iba.

-Piérdete Romeo y busca a tu Julieta-le señaló el dedo corazón y caminó más rápido. Otra carcajada se escuchó, pero esta vez se supo de quién provenía. Había un pelinegro apoyado en la esquina del pasillo, de dónde antes se había escuchado la risa. *Dios mío de mi vida…Creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo*-Pensó Mikan.

-¿Mikan?-dijo Hotaru mirándola casi cayéndose si no fuera por su agarre-¿Qué te pasa?-y observó al chico, pero no al pelinegro, si no al que lo acompañaba; y ahora era ella la que casi se caía del susto…No podía ser ¿verdad? Era imposible ¿cierto? Seguro que lo estaba imaginando, Ruka…su Ruka no podía haber ido hasta allí…Sí, eso era lo más probable, se parecería a él pero no lo sería-Vamos Mikan, que tengo que ir a…emm…la cafetería.

-¿Cafetería?-dijo volviendo en sí-Bueno sinceramente me da igual, en serio quiero un bollicao…-susurró casi cayéndosele la baba. Pasaron por al lado de los dos tíos buenos sin hacerles caso…Pero estos las siguieron.

-Perdona-habló el rubio-¿N-no me conoces?-*Por favor Hotaru…no me olvides*

-..-Al instante se giraron a la vez y la primera en hablar fue la castaña-¿Y por qué te tendríamos que conocer?-dijo acercándosele.

-A ti no te hablo-dijo sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla-Natsume por favor…

-Encantado-con una sonrisa socarrona cogió a la castaña de la cintura y se la llevó de ahí. Con sus protestas claramente.

-Por favor Hotaru…Amor mío-*Ohh Dios*-¿No me habrás olvidado verdad?-tragó saliva.

-No Ruka, no lo he hecho-y desvió la mirada. Éste apresuradamente se acercó y le cogió de los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Por qué evitas mi mirada?

-Nunca me llamaste-a punto de llorar-Ahora no tienes derecho de presentarte así, sin más…sin avisar ni…-sollozando.

-Oh nena…-abrazándola-Vengo a cumplir mi promesa…Y no me iré hasta que lo haga. No te he llamado porque creía que si lo hacía sería muy duro y…me entrarían ganas de coger el primer tren o lo que mierda fuera para verte.

-Eso son excusas-intentando separarse-Déjame.

-Nunca-y la besó.

**Mientras en la cafetería…**

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó alzando una ceja la castaña-¿Para qué me has traído aquí? Si puede saberse claro está-provocando.

-Pues simplemente porque Ruka tenía que hablar con tu amiga-dijo mirándola con deseo.

-¿Ruka?-levantándose de la silla y gritando-¿El mismísimo Ruka?

-Sí sí… el maravilloso Ruka-enfurruñado-¿Por qué te pones así por él?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-volviéndose a sentar sonrojada-¿Por qué te pones así porque a mí me interese?

-No me pongo de ninguna manera chata-reclinándose en la silla-Sabes…a las chicas como tú hace falta que le laven a boca con jabón.

-¿A sí?-furibunda- Pues a los chicos como tú hace falta que se le baje un poco el ego-reclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Ui…no serás tú quién lo haga ¿verdad?- y se acercó como ella.

-Te pondría en tu sitio…sí señor-acercando peligrosamente su cara a la de él-¿Seguro que has conquistado a muchas eh?

-A cientas…-socarrón-¿Y seguro que tú también ¿verdad?

-Hombre a mí no me van las tías, pero con los chicos es otra cosa…se me tiran encima…-y a él no le gustó ese dato precisamente-Bueno voy a pedirme un bollicao, ¿quieres uno?

-Sí…

-Pues vas y te lo pides-sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador…

-Uff-notando un bulto en los pantalones vaqueros-Si fueras bollicao te comía hasta la pegatina…

**Mientras en el pasillo…**

Después de eso beso de reencuentro, los dos enamorados se fueron separando muy lentamente mirándose a los ojos…

-Hotaru…¿me puedes perdonar? Sé que te tendría que haber llamado pero…-la chica le puso un dedo en los labios y le hizo callar.

-No estuvo bien pero cariño, yo también podría haberlo hecho…Pero tenía miedo de que no te acordaras de mí o que…que alguna chica contestara la llamada-bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Hota…-susurró abrazándola nuevamente-Me encantas, te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo.

-Yo también te amo Ruka…Y no me cansaré de escucharlo-sonriéndole-Y vamos antes de que tu amigo empotre contra la pared a Mikan-pero de pronto calló, muy avergonzada.

-Por favor…No vuelvas a decir eso…Si no me entrarán ganas de hacértelo yo a ti…-dijo sin mirarla como un tomate.

-*No me importaría…si eres tú…*-y fueron a la cafetería.

Al entrar en ella los dos vieron como sus respectivos amigos estaban lanzándose miradas de deseo y lujuria y miradas de odio a las otras personas que miraban al otro…

-Buenooo-dijo Hotaru- Aquí hay temaaa pero vamooos-casi riéndose.

-Dios mío-partiéndose de risa acercándose a la mesa-¿No me digas que el playboy se ha enamorado? Y encima ha sido un flechazo…-esto último lo escuchó el pelinegro y le dio un golpe en el hombro para que callara.

-Por supuesto que no, hay mujeres que están más buenas y con mejor carácter que ella-dijo sin medir sus palabras.

-Hotaru vámonos-sonrojada y furiosa ,la castaña se levantó del sitio-Que esta noche lo pasaremos en grande bailando apretujadas contra chicos sexys y atractivos.

-¡¿Qué qué?!-gritaron a la misma vez los dos amigos.

-Hotaru…¿eso es cierto?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Era sólo para distraernos de…una cosa pero ahora ya no hace falt-

-Por supuesto que iremos…Los italianos del otro día eran muy majos y además me encantó Math-*Mientes como una bellaca*-pensó Hotaru-Tan alto, guapo, atractivo, amable…Vamos todo lo contrario a lo que hay ahí-señalando hacia donde estaba sentado Natsume-y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Hota-susurró agarrándole del brazo-¿Tú vas a ir allí?-preocupado el rubio preguntó.

-Sí, no la voy a dejar sola…Puede acabar haciendo tonterías por personas estúpidas que se pasan con los comentarios…-mirando asesinamente al pelinegro-Estúpido…-susurró-Te veo después cariño-y le besó en los labios para después irse.

-Ey no te pases…-levantándose enfadado.

-Tío tienen razón, esta vez te has pasado…

-Mierda…Joder lo sé; he sido un gran capullo…-alborotándose el cabello-Madre mía, es por tu culpa… lo que habías dicho…es cierto…Seré gilipollas.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa…-suspirando-Pues si te gusta, pídele perdón o si no pues te jodes y esperas a que otro vaya y te la quite-bromeando, viendo cómo su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada-Vale vale no me mates…-levantando las manos-Anda vamos, que empezamos nuestro turno en 15 minutos y nos tenemos que preparar.

**En el baño de las chicas…**

-Es un maldito Hota-chan-sollozó la castaña.

-Sí cari pero no te preocupes más por eso-acariciándole la cabeza-Normalmente no te afectan tanto estas cosas ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-C-creo que me he enamorado...¡Mierda! Ha sido un flechazo…Me odio por quererle y solamente conocerlo de media hora…-llorando más fuerte tapándose la boca.

-Bueno tranquila…-_pipiipipiipipiipipii_-Oh genial-sarcásticamente-chiqui, nos reclaman en la sala 4, ¿te encuentra bien?

-Estoy estupenda-con una sonrisa forzada-Ese tío no me merece y punto pelota.

-De acuerdo vamos allá…-girándose para irse.

-Por cierto…¿A ti como te ha ido con Ruka?-picarona.

-Parando en seco-B-bien, la verdad es que muy bien-sonrojada y suspirando-Todo volverá a ser como antes…Menos mal…

**En el quirófano 4~**

-Buenos días, soy el nuevo médico-con una sonrisa-y éste-señalando al azabache-Es el otro médico que viene conmigo.

-Me puedo presentar solo ¿Sabes?-poniéndose los guantes de látex-Muy bien, ¿qué paciente nos toca?

-Es el señor Ortiz, tiene una rotura en el tendón de Aquiles y tiene que ser operado inmediatamente-le informó una enfermera pelinegra.

-¿Se le ha hecho una resonancia magnética?-cuestionó Ruka sin mirar a las enfermeras-Podría ser otro tipo de lesión…-pensativo.

-No-afirmó una pelirroja-Yo misma estaba atendiéndolo cuando vino y sí que le hicieron la prueba.

-Está bien entonces; preparen los instrumentos por favor-mandó Natsume. La enfermera pelirroja salió del quirófano para traer al enfermero a la sala.

-Claro-aseguró una castaña-En seguida estarán listos…idiota…-susurró muy bajito.

-¿Eh?-mirándola sin entender-¿Mikan, eres tú?-acercándose a mirarla.

-Señor Hyuuga, no se distraiga y cumpla sus obligaciones-fría como el hielo se giró a comprobar los materiales necesarios.

-Chicos…-dijeron a la vez un rubio y una pelinegra…-¿Ruka? ¿Hota?-exclamaron a la vez mirándose sonrojados.

-No sabía que ibas a estar aquí-comentó el rubio avergonzado.

-Ni yo jejeje-nerviosa-Bueno, ahora lo mejor será centrarnos en el trabajo-seria.

-Estoy de acuerdo…Y vosotros dos-mirando a sus amigos que estaban echando chispas por los ojos-Dejad los enfados de críos y poneros manos a la obra.

-Por supuesto, no pienso perder mi tiempo con este…este…mejor ni nombrarlo-indignada se dio media vuelta para ir con Hotaru.

-Será…-apretando los puños-Y yo que pensaba disculparme…Me pones…me pones…-casi temblando-Me excitas-le dijo al oído a Mikan-Luego hablaremos de esto preciosa-y le lamió la oreja.

-¿Q-q-q-qué coño…?-dando un saltito hacia atrás agarrándose la oreja súper roja.

-Natsume…-susurró sorprendido el rubio. De pronto miró a su Hotaru, la cual lo miraba con una mirada casi suplicante-Tranquila nena, nosotros también tendremos acción-con una sonrisa zorruna.

-R-Ruka-complacida pero a la vez sonrojada-Lo espero con ansias-se acercó y le plantó un beso en la boca para después irse a la otra punta de la sala con Mikan, dejándolo pasmada y con una…ejem…notable erección.

-Tío Ruka relájate, a ver si le vas a sacar el ojo a alguien-se mofó su amigo.

-Mira quién fue a hablar-señalando el paquete del pelinegro-El señor gato jajajaja

-Capullo-pero no pudo aguantar la risa.

En ese mismo instante entraron al quirófano las demás enfermeras con el paciente…Fuera de la sala se encendió la lucecita roja…Ahora estaban en una situación complicada…

**Ese mismo día a las 23:00 en la casa de Mikan…**

-Ho-ta-chan~~~-susurró cantarina una vocecilla-¿Qué te parece este vestido?-señalándose a sí misma con una sonrisa.

-Estás guapísima Mikan…¿Y yo?-dando una vuelta con su vestido-¿Qué tal?

-Buahh…Ruka se va a poner contento cuando te vea…Sí señor-afirmando con la cabeza.

-A-anda chiqui que bruta jajaja-sonrojada-Pero espero que tengas razón y surja efecto.

-¿Efecto?-intrigada-¿No me digas que quieres que…?-ante la cara avergonzada de su amiga dijo-Ui Hotaru no me lo esperaba de ti…que esta noche quieres juerrrrrrga-carcajeándose.

-Pues tú no te quedas cortita eee Que Ruka me dijo que Natsume también iba a ir-ante la mención del pelinegro, la castaña se puso roja-Sí sí…Y Natsume se va a poner contento y no sólo él, si no mini-Natsume también.

-¡P-pervertida!-lanzándole una almohada que había junto a la cama-Pues sinceramente no me importaría.

-A mí tampoco-la mirada asesina de su amiga le dio un escalofrío-Me refiero a Ruka tonta…Joder que miedo has dado-mirándola-Mikan, ¿A ti te gusta en serio?

-Sí-afirmó rotundamente con las mejillas encendidas-Y además me ha pedido perdón después de la operación del señor Ortiz.

-De verdad que me alegro-sincera-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha hacia la discoteca; que con este vestido tan prieto es incómodo andar…Si me hubieras dicho antes que no tenías otro me hubiera traído yo los míos.

-Lo hice aposta-su amiga la miró sorprendida-Ai cari es que estamos en la flor de la vida y tenemos unos tipazos que…-saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haré con esta loca?-con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Mientras tanto en la discoteca…**

-¿Cuánto decían que iban a tardar?-gritó un pelinegro haciéndose escuchar por encima de la escandalosa música.

-Ya están a punto de llegar-del mismo modo contestó el rubio. Estaban esperando a las chicas a que llegaran…*No pueden tardar ya más rato; hace 5 minutos me ha dicho Hotaru que ya estaban cerca*-pensó Ruka-Seguro que ya están…¿Natsume?-miró entre sorprendido y confundido cómo su amigo se había quedado pasmado mirando hacia la puerta con el rostro sonrojado y dirigió su mirada hacia allí…Y él se quedó igual de impresionado o incluso más…Caminando hacia él se dirigía su Hotaru…Tan deslumbrante cómo la vida misma, y de pronto le dieron unas ganas ir corriendo y abrazarla fuertemente; darle un beso apasionado…y así lo hizo. Fue casi trotando a su encuentro y allí, en medio de toda la multitud la cogió en volandas e hizo lo que había pensado-Estás preciosísima-susurró contra sus labios hinchados por el beso.

-G-gracias-susurró cohibida, ya tocando con los pies el suelo. Le cogió de la mano y se encaminó de nuevo a donde estaban antes. Cuando llegaron se quedó boquiabierto, giró la cabeza hacia su novia y la vió del mismo modo; y bueno…es que no era para menos…Sus amigos estaban morreándose apasionadamente sin siquiera darse cuenta de toda la gente que les estaba mirando...*Aunque bueno-pensó Ruka-Es lo que acabo yo de hacer*.

-¿Cuándo ha ido Mikan con Natsume?-cuestionó confundido.

-Justo cuando me cogías en brazos cariño, en ese momento tu amigo se levantó agarró a Mikan de la cintura y bueno…después perdí la cordura-sonrojada.

-Oh dios nena…Quiero irme ya a casa.

-¿Enserio?-preocupada-¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

-No es eso sólo que…-acercándose a su oído para que sólo ella lo escuchara-Quiero poseerte de todas las formas posibles-susurró provocadoramente chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Yo también quiero eso-pegando su cuerpo al de él-Pero ahora mismo lo que vamos a hacer es bailar-dijo llevándolo a la pista de baile.

En ese momento empezó una canción muy…s_ensual_…Y Ruka pensó en ese momento que iba a morir…Hotaru empezó a moverse contra sus caderas, hacia abajo, hacia arriba…Diosss…Seguro que ella ya había notado ese bulto que la presionaba en la parte baja de su espalda.

_**Sexy back-Justin Timberlake**_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge_

¿Era él o la temperatura había empezado a subir estrepitosamente? Rozando todo su cuerpo, la pelinegra se movía muy pero que muy bien…

Oh sí, de eso daba fe Ruka…Demasiado bien para su autocontrol…Cogiéndose el pelo y provocándole…Lo iba a pasar muy bien por la noche…

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_Get your sexy on_

Él también se empezó a mover contra su cadera…empezando así un juego excitante…Hotaru en algún momento vió aparecer a Mikan

con Natsume en la pista de baile pero…¡bah! ¿Qué más daba? No podía pensar en nada más que en los movimientos de su novio…

El roce contra su...dios, incluso le costaba decirlo en sus pensamientos; pero sí que podía restregarse como una gata en celo contra él…Que Dios la ayudara…

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

Take em' to the bridge

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers wait till I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take em' to the chorus

Al fin había acabado, ese suplicio que había pasado el rubio…sin poder hacer otra cosa más que acariciarla con la mano en la cintura, trazando sutiles círculos…

Pero no, oh no, esto no se iba a quedar así…De repente cogió a Hotaru de la mano y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Natsume que estaba con Mikan…

Salieron de la discoteca como un rayo y se subieron al coche. La oji-violeta estaba sorprendida, ¿qué había pasado? Si hace un momento estaban genial y ahora…O tal vez fuera para…Se sonrojó efusivamente al pensar en la otra opción del por qué de la ida tan repentina de Ruka.

-¿Cariño?-susurró mirándolo.

-Hotaru-suspiró-No puedo más, he sido muy grosero al sacarte de allí pero…Si tú no quieres está bien; esperaré lo que haga falta-mirándola un instante antes de volver a centrar su mirada en la carretera.

-Y-yo quiero sentirte dentro de mí Ruka…Pero esoy nerviosa, es mi primera vez y…

-Él se atragantó con su propia saliva-*¿Q-q-qué?*-pensó. Pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un ronco gemido de excitación-Hotaru no te rías por lo que te voy a decir pero…-cogiendo aire-Esta también va a ser mi primera vez, y quiero que sea contigo-mirándola a los ojos. Ella aprovechó eso para darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Estoy preparada Ruka, quiero ser tuya completamente y quiero que tú seas mío, en cuerpo y alma-le cogió la mano que no tenía ocupada con el volante un poco nerviosa.

Al llegar al bloque de pisos el rubio se bajó rápidamente del coche y antes de que ella tan siquiera pudiera poner un pie sobre el suelo la cogió en brazos, casi corriendo a su casa. Le quitó el vestido apasionadamente; entre caricias y gemidos, besos suplicantes y demandantes…Al final acabaron en la cama con Ruka encima de ella…Le quitó el brasier que llevaba de encaje rojo, dejando libres sus pechos y los montículos que se alzaban ante él.

-Grr-susurró antes de meterse uno a la boca y masajear el otro.

-Ahh~~-gimió Hotaru- R-Ruka…

Ella le sacó por la cabeza su camisa separándola de su pecho un instante; en cuanto no hubo ningún obstáculo volvió al ataque. Deslizó su mano por todo su abdomen hasta llegar al elástico de las braguitas del mismo estilo que el sujetador. Metió un dedo en su intimidad, arrancando un gemido por parte de ambos.

-Nena…Estás tan apretada y húmeda-ronroneó en su oído-Acoges mi dedo con ímpetu, tus paredes se cierran alrededor de él-le metió dos dedos más.

-Ah~ ah~ ¡Ruka!-se estaba excitando cada vez más por las palabras que él le decía-Por favor…-suplicante.

-¿Por favor qué?-le provocó él demasiado excitado.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, mis paredes apretando tu masculinidad…-y Ruka ya no pudo contenerse, le quitó las braguitas y él mismo se quitó el pantalón y los boxers, hasta quedarse completamente desnudo.

-Bueno bombón, el médico te va a poner una inyección XXL-socarrón con la voz ronca.

-¿XXL?-preguntó con una voz áspera, rozando su intimidad con su virilidad.

-Sí Hotaru, XXL-con una sonrisa zorruna- Porque todo lo que tengo es grande…Como mi amor por ti…-Y se fundió con ella en un solo ser.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Tal vez demasiado pervertido?**

**Jajajaja mi mente cuando empieza así…acaba fatal :')**

**Espero que les gustara este One-shot como a mí me gustó escribirlo**

**Porfa dejen sus review, tomatazos o…no sé XD**

**Gracias por seguirme en cada historia que hago, los amo!**

**Un besazo…Nos leemos!**


End file.
